They Are Girls!
by Miyako Miyazaki
Summary: Was Saber's story! When the bladebreakers fight too much for the liking of their bitbeast, they turn them into girls. What could go wrong when you are a girl? KaiTala as far as i'm sure about.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO!**

First, this fic has been originally Saber's, but now I'll continue it instead of her. Anyways, I'll leave it as she did and will update it once a week, so please update as your reviews for this fic are gone as you see. Sorry if this is the second time.

I'll let you all know when I start on writing for this story my self. As for now it's Saber who wrote it.

Anyways on with:

**THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE GIRLS! O-O**

Tyson Tyler and I've paired him, sorry, her now up with Kane because he seams like the only one he can get along with well outside the breakers!

Rei Reia and I've paired her up with Bryan because this is a cute couple in my eyes anyways.

Kai Kaya and I've paired her up with Tala becasue this couple seem cute too

Kenny Kelly this is actually the name my mum came up with and one of my best friends sisters names so I decided to go along with it and I paired her up with Jim because there just such computer geeks and they just go together!

Max Maxine I choose this one because it was just the most simplest name to come up with for max and I paired him up with Enrique because well apart from Oliver and max they seem like a good couple

Hillary and Ozuma I choose these 2 because they just seemed like a funny couple to choose!

Well now I've told you who's who in my fanfic lets get on with the story! bye luv saber


	2. The Fight

**The fight**

The bladebreakers were arguing again. But what they didn't know is that this argument would change there lives forever!

"TYSON GIVE ME BACK MY PAINTS!" Kai shouted down the halls of the dojo.

"NO!" Tyson shouted back running for dear life.

"NO! GET BACK HERE NOW OTHERWIZE YOU'RE DEAD!" (An: he's dead anyways but I thought I might as well add it in ) shouted back a very pissed Kai down the hallway still chasing after Tyson!

"AHHHH! OUMP!" Tyson screamed as he bashed into the wall of the dojo (An: stupid baka!) "Oww" as Tyson looked up he saw one very pissed off looking Kai looking down at him

"Give me back my paints and maybe I wont waste my time by beating the shit out of you!" Kai said in an emotionless, evil, cold tone, which made Tyson gulp.

"...no..." "what was that?" "no" "couldn't quite hear you "NO" when he said this he tried to escape but was only to be stopped by Kai and near enough beaten the shit out of.

When Rei, Max and Kenny heard the noises of punches and kicks they decided to go and see what's going on. "KAI, LET GO OF HIM NOW!" yelled Max in an angry tone when he saw what Kai was doing to Tyson.

At this point chief ran over to Tyson side to see if there where any major damages done to him, while Rei and Max talked some sense into Kai, "Kai what were you trying to do kill him for fucks sake." Rei yelled at him "yes actually and I still want my paints!" kai yelled back

"YOU WONT BE GETTING YOUR FUCKING PAINTS BACK IF YOU ASK LIKE THAT AND YOU WONT BE GETTING THEM BACK UNTILL YOU APOLAGISE TO TYSON!" Max yelled at Kai for being so rude. "Guys, he's ok he just got winded that's all!" said concerned Kenny.

As Tyson got up he looked up in Kais direction and... "KAI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PUNCHING ME LIKE THAT ARE YOU CRAZY! I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU BACK YOUR PAINTS ONCE YOU ASKED FOR THEM NICELY!" Tyson shouted at Kai from over in the corner.

"YES BUT IM NEVER GOING TO SAY THAT AM I" Kai bellow back at Tyson! "fine why don't we all have a beyblade match to see who will take the paints and let our bitbeasts do the talking!" pronounced Rei "yea" said Max with Tyson "whatever" said Kai in his cold and emotionless tone of a voice.

So they all go to Tyson's back yard and used his big beydish and loaded there launchers and..."3...2...1...let it rip" all four of them were going at it like crazy. And of course chief was taking notes on his laptop.

bitbeast world

"im sick and tried of this fighting with each other all the time" said one pissed off blue dragon, that went by the name of dragoon.

"I agree with dragoon here on this one but we also need to do sommin about it." Said the red fire phoenix, also known as Dranzer.

"yea but the question is what?" asked the big purple tortoise, known otherwise as Draciel.

"I know one way that should some them from fighting like this but if we do it we cannot change them back. But the good side is that they should learn to be nice the each other and not fight." Said the white tiger called Driger

"I'm not too sure about this Driger" said Draciel in a worried tone.

"Come on Draciel it will be good for them and plus it will be funny just because there stuck like that forever doesn't mean that it will be a nightmare." said the dragon to reassure the turtle.

"I dunno dragoon I agree with Draciel." Said the even more worried phoenix.

"oh come on Dranzer Kai wont do any thing to you so don't be such a worry wart!" with that remark made by driger everyone burst out laughing and came to the agreement that they were going to turn there masters into GIRLS!

TBC...

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	3. The Transformation

Saber: Hi guys im back with the next chapter!

Kai: Oh great!

Dranzania: kai don't get her started –sweatdrops-

Kai: fine I wont I already pissed her off this morning!

Dranzania: -sweatdrops- Is that why your in your girl from?

Kia: yes –whimpers-

Saber: oh stop your whimpering you whimp!

Kia: -glares at saber- shut up!

Saber: no and if you don't shut up ill make your boobs bigger and all the boys will flock to you!

Kai:...

Saber:-punches her fist in the air triumphantly- hahaha knew that would shut you up!

Kia:...

Saber: anyways thank you to pishcules and im sorry about kai changing into a girl but I thought it will be funny and about the paints he needs them for his triangles on his face because they disappeared in the episodes he was at school then came back in the other episodes. And thank you to dranzen, sankikya2000, ichibi, ice kit (im back now so don't worri), kougaluva2005 and MegaDragon.

Dranzania: ANYWAYS on with the story...

**The transformation**

Once every one had called out there bit bests this is when the bit beasts plan went into action. Because there masters were so angry at one another it made it a whole lot easier to do this without being noticed.

"DRANZER FLAME SABRE ATTACK!" yelled Kai,

(AN: I don't know many attacks for the blades so just bare with me ok?)

"DRAGOON VICTORY TORNADO ATTACK!" shouted Tyson,

"DRACIEL HEVEY VIPER WALL NOW!"

"DRIGER FALCON CLAW ATTACK!"

(AN: Is that even an attack for Driger, oh well it is now!)

at this point all the blades glow red for dranzer, blue dragoon, purple for draciel, and white for driger this is when the bit beast started chanting the spell even though it seem like to there master that they were powering up for the attack.

Then a big flash of light erupted from each of the blades surprising there owners and creating a blinding fore that not one person could withstand. With that they all got pushed back and dropped onto the floor loosing there consciousness, including Kenny. (AN: dunno how to spell it)

The first wake up was kai, as usual. While he was wondering what happened he felt VERY hevey in his chest area. He went to turn the lights on then he went t look in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in a very high pitched voice. His scream woke up everyone apart from Tyson. "what was t... who are you?" ray said staring at the young lady in front of him but then realised how sweeky and high his voice was and ran up to the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed which this time even woke up Tyson. "WHATS ALL THE SR... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY THE FUCK IS MY VOICE LIKE THIS!" Tyson screamed as he woke up. "Look in the mirror baka!" kai said back in his now not-so-cold-but-still-cold voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ARE YOU LOTS TRYING TO PULL SOME EVIL TRICK BECAUSE YOU GOT ME AND IM SHIT SCARED NOW CHANGE ME BACK!" Tyson shouted at all of them "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE PULLED A JOKE ON YOU, YOU BAKA. IF WE PULLED A JOKE ON YOU THEN WHY THE FUCK HAS THE SAME HAPPENED TO ME REI MAX AND KENNY!" kai screamed at Tyson with his temper getting the better of him.

At this point Kenny had had enough. "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! AND COME OVER HERE NOW! and you too rei" Kenny shouted the calmed his voice down when he got to telling rei to come too. "fine" kai and Tyson muttered in unison, while rei just walked over.

As they walked over to were Kenny was they saw that max had his arms around his knees looking up at all of them with tears in his eyes. 'why did we all have to turn into girls its not fair! Although I do look rather hot but that's still no excuse for us being girls' max thought to himself

(an: I know I keep referring to them a he's and him but I'll change it once they get given there girl names.)

"Maxie are you alright?" Tyson asked in concern "WADDA MEEN AM I ALRIGHT IM A FUCKING GIRL(an: no offence to girl after all I am a girl aswell!)I DO NOT LIKE BEING A GIRL, NOT THAT I'VE EVER BEEN ONE BEFORE AND TO ADD ONTO ALL OF THAT YOU LOTS HAVE BEEN TALK SO MUCH THAT I HAVEN'T HAD MY SUGER DRINK TO BE HAPPY!" Max shouted at all of them. "ok now buddy just calm down!" Tyson said to try and get his friend out of this mood the good thing was it worked, the bad thing was now max had started to cry uncontrollably. "oh great" kai muttered under his breath. Once max had finished his 'little breakdown' they all took a good look at themselves in the mirror.

(an: I will start referring girls now)

Being the leader of the team kai looked at herself first. Her face was more petite than before and still held that cold emotionless face of his but now because she was a girl It was a little softer. Her hair had grown down to her waste and still had the same look as it did on the top but less spiky and more flattened and soft. Because she and rei was the oldest out of all of the 'girls' she and rei of course ware blessed with the biggest breast. Because of this her t-shirt that she had on the previous day was very tight and her trouser were very baggy and kept falling down because of her thin figure.

Next up was Rei being second oldest she was voted to go look next. Rei had the same figure as kai petite face and thin figure. Her eyes were brighter than usual and her hair was longer than it was before (an: it must be bloody long then:-D lol), her breast were the same size as kai's and this meant her t-shirt that she had on the previous day was really tight as well and her trouser were really loose.

Next was Tyson. Tyson had a petite face as well as the rest of them. Her hair was still in the ponytail it was in yesterday but now her was much longer it came down to above her ass. Her figure was thin as well even though she eat so much when she was a boy she never put on weight. Also her breasts were big as well just a tich smaller than rei's and kai's. she was lucky because she choose to ware a baggy top and tight jeans that day so her clothes were ok for her figure even though the trousers were a bit loose it was fine.

Next was max. Max also had a petite face. Her hair was still blond but it was also just longer than shoulder length and curly. Her figure was thin and her hyper attitude didn't change at all. Her breast were the same size as Tyson's(AN: sorry about all the breast sizes and info but it's sommin new and interesting to add lol! .) and she was lucky as well because she was wearing a baggy top as well as elasticated trousers so it looked fine on her.

"OMG, I have breast! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Tyson at everyone. "Shut up I still have to see what I look like." Shouted Kenny back.

With that, Kenny looked in the mirror. She looked like the same old Kenny but with shoulder length hair and like the others she had a petite face. Her breasts (AN: I did it again I know im sorry! T.T) were smaller than the other 'girls' because she was youngest but all the same suited her body.

Bit beast realm

"So that's what they have been shouting and yelling about this morning" dizzy said as if it explained the worlds existence.

"yea, but don't tell them it was us we'll tell them that later. You can tell Kenny but you have to make him swear to secrecy?" Driger explained to dizzy.

"ok I'll keep my mouth shut" giggled dizzy.

end

that chapter's finished the next one will be up soon I promise


	4. The Explanation

**THE EXPLANATION **

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!" shouted Kenny. "Chief clam down man or should I say woman!" said Tyson with a little bit of humor. "NOT funny Tyson this is a serious matter!" Kenny tried to explain to Tyson but he got no such luck.

"So what chief it's not like were gonna stay like this forever!" said Tyson

**'actually that's where your wrong Tyson'**. "what the fuck! where did that come from" shouted Tyson freaked by the voice he just heard. "Tyson what are you talking about!" said kai trying to sound calm. "What didn't you hear? Someone just spoke to me!" Tyson explained **'no they didn't cause i'm only speaking to you young dragon'** explained the voice

"Never mind guys i'm just going mental well that's what I think anyways" Tyson said with that slight tone of sarcasm. "Well we knew that a long time ago baka." Said kai. "whatever i'm going up stairs to see if there's anything that Hilary left here last time she stayed over, and max," "yea?" "You go and call Hillary, and tell her to get her little backside down here NOW!" said Tyson. "K,ty" said max as he went to go call Hillary.

Back with Tyson, he went to his bedroom in search of 'girl' things, when he herd the voice again **'Tyson can you hear me?'**/yes but who are you/ said Tyson in his head **'take out your blade and I will show you'** with that Tyson took his blade out of his pocket.

A light shone from his blade, and then a small draft came into the room. Then a beautiful blue dragon appeared right in from of Tyson "dragoon?" Tyson questioned the dragon. **'yes Tyson, I have come to explain to you why you look like you do!**' explained the dragon. "oh ok dragoon but how do you know why we're like this?" said Tyson. **'Because me, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel made you like this'**. "WHATTTTTTTTT?" screamed Tyson which of course made everyone come upstairs.

"What's going on?" questioned Rei. "WHO IS THAT?" shouted max "oh sorry guys, you already know who this is! This is dragoon!" explained Tyson. "ok but how did dragoon take a physical form?" asked the phoenix keeper. "I dunno, do you dragoon?" **'not really but I think its through you, because look at your arm you have a tattoo of me going down your arm!'** "OMG! COOL!" shouted Tyson

"by the way Tyson I called Hilary and she said she on her way round!" said max out of nowhere. "k!" said Tyson back to his blond friend. **'anyways you three have to listen to me and do exactly what I say if you want an explanation for the way you look!'** two 'k's came from the room and one 'whatever' came from 'miss' sourpuss.

**'ok then, kai take out your blade for me and keep it in front of** you' "hn" This was basically a 'sure' or 'ok' from sourpuss. So kai took out her blade and placed it in front of her.

Then a red light surrounded the room, a warmth came into the room. Then a red phoenix came into the room right in front of kai. **'hello kai'** said the phoenix "Dranzer?" came the shocked reply of the teem captain **'yes'** came the reply from the bird. "Oh my god!" whispered the team captain still in shock.

**'Now Rei your turn, take out your blade and do the same thing kai did.'** said the dragon. "Ok!" came the reply from the neko-jin. When Rei did what he was told a green glow surrounded the room this time. Then a slight rumble of the ground started up but it wasn't strong enough to do any damage and it only happened in the room they were in, all it did was make max and Tyson feel uneasy. Then right in front of Rei a beautiful white tiger with green stripes and a gold tail appeared.

"Driger you're beautiful." Said the neko-jin to the tiger. **'Thank you kitten your quite pretty yourself, as a girl I mean!'** said the tiger back "thanx I think." Said Rei. **'ok now max your turn, do the same thing that kai and Rei did'** said the dragon "sure, dragoon!" said max in a hyper active girly voice.

Max took out his blade and placed it in front of him. This time a purple light surrounded the room. Then for about 5 sec it started raining then it stopped, then in front of max stood a purple turtle with a black shell. **'hi max you've eaten sugar haven't you?**' said the purple turtle. "yep and hi Draciel." **'hi'** draciel said back to the hyper girl. **'well now that were all here we can tell you what's going on.' **said the blue dragon. "ok." Said Tyson back to his bit. **'ok Driger why don't you explain seeming it was your idea.'** "DRIGER!" screamed rei. **'sorry rei, but you 4 were doing our heads in, with all of your screaming and yelling at each other and then battling it out with us we couldn't take it any more. So that's was the last straw and that's when I came up with an idea…'** "TO TURN US INTO GIRLS!" shouted max this time. **'yes sorry maxie but it was the only way to teach you all a lesson, but that's not the bad part…'** said draciel. "what is the bad part, but I really don't see what can be worse than this." Said kai in a annoyed voice. **'well _'mistress'_ kai there is somthing that can get worse than this… dragoon why don't you tell them…' **said Dranzer in a worried voice. **'fine. But you have to save me if they beat me to a pulp!' **said dragoon. **'ok'** said the fire phoenix back. **'ok, that bad thing is………………… …………… we…cant…' **dragoon was interrupted by the little dragon, "spit it out dragoon, please!" **'fine, we can't change you back!' **said the dragon and then ran behind Driger for protection. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" shouted everyone including kai. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THIS IS DOOM DAY I SWEAR!" shouted Tyson. "SHIT, FUCK BUGGER, CUNT (AN: a bit strong language but I'm sorry I had to use it because it's a serious matter! Hehehehehehe.) MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, WHY, WHY ME!" shouted (AN: you wont belive who. o hehehehehehe) kai. "I must be dreaming. Please say im dreaming, please!" **'sorry kitten your not dreaming'** said the tiger sorryfully ( AN:dunno if that's a word but it is now. Hehehehehehe.) **'young max please wake up!'** said the turtle full with fear for his master because he had fainted. "GUYS IM HERE!" shouted the one and only………………………………………………………………………………………………………… hillary.

Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffy and im verry sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time but my mum took away my laptop from me so I couldn't update for long and THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALLL! LOL! Please R&R!

Luv SaBeR


	5. Names

Saber: Im really sorry you guys all had to wait so long for this chapter, but I got side tracked lol and I forgot to post it up here.

Kai: Baka no Saber

Saber: oh shut it you twat!

Kai: you shut it you bitch!

Saber: Bastard

Kai: Ass hole

Saber: Fuck Tard!

Kai:…

Saber: hehehehehehehe

Dranzania: ooooook…anyways…

Saber: Oh yeah! Reviews replys!

**SanKikya:** hehehehehe thanks

**Leyu (anonymous):** Thanks and here it is!

**Dark Angel (anonymous):** lol its ok everyone has their moments lol hehehehehe and here the update you've been waiting for!

**Tikytikytavvi101:** Cool name lol andthat would be great! Id love to see the finished piece if you do draw them:D

**Kai's kitty:** thanks and im not sure about that yet I might do but ill have to think about it Hehehehehehe

Saber: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!... Anyways here it is!

**THE NEW NAMES **

:.recap.:

"GUYS IM HERE!" shouted the one and only... hillary.

:.end of recap.:

"crap I forgot she was coming" said Tyson who at the moment was trying to wake up max. "GUYS WERE ARE YOU" shouted Hillary "were up here Kai said in her girly voice. As Hillary walked into the room she gasped at the site she saw. "who are you?" she asks in complete shock that five girls are in her friends house with for pet animals which were pretty big and because there was a dragon a tiger a phoenix and a huge turtle she got scared.(AN: well who wouldn't unless there crazy!) "Hillary it's me Tyson!" Tyson said. "what Tyson's not a girl!" exclaimed Hillary " it is me I know its gonna sound silly but you have to believe me" said Tyson as calmly as she could.

Hillary looked around at all of the girls in the room she thought to herself 'maybe this girls telling the truth she does look a lot like Tyson but…as a girl and so do the others they look like the others as well. OMG IT IS THEM' "TYSON WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!" she shouted at him. "Well…" so she explained what happened. "OMG", so those animals were our bit beast thingy's" said Hillary once she had heard the whole story.

Everyone nodded including max because she was awake by now. "you guys you know you have to buy a whole new wardrobe if you're going to be like this forever!" said hillary. "yeah I guess so" (AN: by the way the bitbeast had gone away during the middle of the story telling session.) said max now excepting the fact that he's going to be a girl for the rest of his life (AN: TT poor maxie)" then I'm going to help. Seeming like you lots have no idea of what to do when you're a girl and I've been a girl my whole life. I can be a big help to you guys. sorry girls. snickers" said hillary. "sure whatever. We might as well pay for it on my card seeming like I'm the one with all the money 'cause of my grandfathers 'things'…" said kai fading out in the last part. "ok but we need to find you something to wear for now while we go to the mall" said hillary. "err… tyson I think I left some stuff here last time I stayed over." She said as she went of into the other room and came back in with mountains of clothes. "Wow how long did you stay for last time hillary?" asked ray who seemed very interested in how much stuff she brought in. "3 months, remember when me and my mum had a falling out I packed like 5 suitcases and stayed here. Then I couldn't be bothered to take the stuff home so I left it here and got a new wardrobe in the morning!" said hillary. "cool" said ray. "has anyone got any suger?" max asked out of the blue.

Everyone sweatdropped and did an anime fall. "max, where did that question come from?" asked ray. "dunno I really want sugar though." Said max, everyone else just sweatdropped. "ok, before you get your clothes on, you gu…girls we're going to have to give you different names form now on." Said hillary. " I know I'll put names into a hat that each start with the same letter of your name now. K?" said hillary there were number of 'k's' or 'yeah sure's' and one "whatever" from kai.

About five mins later she came back with 5 hats that each had paper inside. "k, tyson you're first." Hillary told him. "k" she stuck her hand in her hat and pullaed out a name. "ok, my new name is Tyler granger, cool" said tyler "k, now your go max" said hillary "k" she said back. She dipped her hand in the hat and pulled out… "Maxine, yay it's so close to my old name yay." Shouted Maxine. Everyone again sweetdropped. "oook thennnn…………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… you're next chief" "k" she put her hand in her hat and pulled out the name "Kelly cool" said Kelly "but what will my name be like 'the chief'" said Kelly. "how 'bout kellz" "ok." "ok next is rei" "ok" rei dipped her hand into the pool of paper and brung out the name "reia, what are the odds that I would get the name I was going to be given if I ware a girl." Said reia. "ok then next is kai" she did the exact same thing as the rest of the team and took out…"kaya? KAYA? WHAT SORTA NAME IS THAT? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT HAS THE STUPID NAME OR SOMMIN ACROSS THAT LINE." Said kaya (AN: NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE WHO HASTHE NAME KAYA! I LIKE THE NAME! REALLY I DOOOOO!"well I think 'kaya' is a very pretty name kaya." Said Maxine. "whatever" said kaya 'no matter how 'his' appearance changes 'he's' the same old kai on the inside.' Thought hillary.

After they had chosen there names they took the clothes the were gonna were and put them on In there bedrooms. When they came back they look so much like girlz that you couldn't tell that they were once boyz. Tyler was wearing a creamy yellow and baby blue halter top. She had a denim skirt on that came just up to her knees. On top of her to she had a red and blue denim jacket. And she had the same trainers as she did when she was a boy(AN: ya know the blue, red and white ones) she really did look cute.

Maxine was in completely different outfit she was wearing a dark green and creamy yellow halter top with a orange mini skirt with a cardigan wrapped around her waist. And her shoes were the same as before as well (AN: which were green orange and white). Kelly was wearing a simple school girl outfit she had a green skirt on with a white shirt and dizzy in her hands.

Reia had a Chinese top on(AN: its like a girlyer version of the on rei wares in g revolution) with red fingerless gloves. She also had on a pair of black flairs that went nicely with her top and the same old black shoes (AN: this out fit is basically a girlyer version of rei's outfit in g revolution). Finally kaya, kaya was wearing a navy blue pair of tracksuit bottoms and a dark red t-shirt on that said 'don't look at what you cant have!' and she was wearing black trainers, 'if I cant be a boy then I'll be a tomboy' she thought.

"wow you guys look great" said hillary "thanks hill" said everyone else apart from kai. "before we go hill I need to ask dragoon something" said Tyson. "ok" hillary answered. /dragoon can you and the others come out for a bit? Please./ asked Tyson **'sure ok ill just ell the others'** as dragoon did what he said he was going to do a purple light, green light, blue light, and a red light emitted from each blader. "ok dragoon I need you to do me a favour…"

Saber: Dun dun dun hehehehehehe well anyways hope u like this chapter please review! Luv ya all!

**Important!**

**HERE ENDS SABER WRITING! IT'S ME, MIAKO6, WHO'S GOING TO CONTINUE IT.**


	6. beginning of troubles?

hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I was so worked up with my other fic 'Kiss me dead', well here we go with the chapter, hope you all like, since it's the beginning of my writing… don't own the anime!

**The Beginning of troubles?**

Dragoon and the rest of the bit-beasts stood there in front of Tyson, 'You wanted something?' Tyler shifted from foot to another, "Well, I wanted to ask if you could make the world forget that we were boys and that we're girls all along…. 'cause it would be too much of a shock to know that we turned into _girls_!"

_**SLAP**_

"Just tell me what _exactly_ is the problem of being a _girl_, my dear _Tyler_?" a very angry looking Hilary stood over the slapped girl, who had hand mark on her face and was whimpering, "No-nothing, Hilary!"

Hilary narrowed her eyes, "Good, 'cause I thought I heard you say something I didn't like."

The others, minus Kaya, sweat dropped.

"Anyhow, back to what you wanted" Hilary turned to face the bit-beasts, "So can you do that?"

Draciel looked at Driger, who blinked and looked at Dranzer, who in turn looked at Dragoon, "So, Mr. I know every thing, what will you tell them?"

Dragoon shifted much like his owner did a minute ago, "Well, you see, that's the problem... We can't!"

"And why can't you?" Maxine asked.

"Because," Driger started, "We spent our energies on turning you. We have nothing left!"

"Oh god, could it get any worse than this?" Reia whimpered, holding her face in her hands.

"Girls!" Maxine called from the door steps, when she did go there was a mystery to them, "Come on, let's go!"

"OK, let's go, we're already late…" Hilary sighed as she went to the door.

The rest got their bit-beasts in their blades and followed.

**At the mall**

"I hate malls" Takao whined.

"What do you say that for?" Hilary tilted her head a little to the side.

"We have been here for TWO _hours_ and _still_ we didn't buy anything! All we did was _looking_ at them!"

Reia and Maxine nodded, agreeing with her. "Hey, where's Kaya?" Maxine asked suddenly.

Reia looked back, "She's behind us, as always, Maxi-"

"Hello there, cutie!"

"Get lost!"

The girls stopped in their tracks when they heard Kaya's voice, and it was pissed off, and turned back.

They paled at once.

A big boy with a group of other boys, were surrounding Kaya,

The big boy, you may add ugly, was circling Kaya with his arms, "My, aren't you bold for a cute girl like yourself? Now, tell me, what's your name, or shall I call you cutie?" the gang chuckled.

Maxine, Reia, Tylor, Kelly and Hilary took a step back; they knew what was coming.

A vein popped in Kaya's forehead, but she kept her cool "No, my name's just Kaya, and I'm not a 'cutie' so don't dare calling me that. Now if you excuse me, I want for myself to go, and for you to die."

The boy chuckled, "Too bad my attention is far from letting you go." with that he traced her body, from should to thigh, with his hand.

The vein in Kaya's forehead increased in size.

Another step back from the girls.

"I'm warning you for the last time; let go." Kaya hissed.

"Now, just why would I do that?" this time he grabbed her breast through her clothes.

Now the vein was throbbing furiously.

Several steps back, guess who.

"He's dead meet!" Reia sweat dropped.

_**SLAP. KICK. THUD.**_

The boy fell on the floor, unconscious.

The gang was, speechless, "You… you…" one of them stuttered. Another, after a minute, was angry, "You bitch! I'll teach you who the boss here is!" and he jumped at her, ready to strike.

Kaya got into position, and jumped too.

One minute later, the boy was, too, unconscious beside the other one.

The girls were amazed that Kaya was able to protect her self just fine.

"Grrr, you won't get away with that!" some one shouted, and the rest of the gang, which was now six boys, jumped at her.

Kaya realized that she won't be able to defeat them all, seeing that she now was a girl. So she used her mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HEEEEELLPPPPPPP, SOME PERVERTS WANT TO RAPE ME!"

Nearly all the people who were shopping in the mall stopped and turned to her, and when they saw the boys, they all attacked them.

Within five minutes the gang was being taken out by the police.

"Are you alright?" one man asked Kaya, who was sitting on a chair, crying her eyes out.

"Th-they scared me! I wa-was on my way and suddenly they at-attacked me!" she wiped her fake tears. "Here, take this." another man offered her clout. Kaya took it, "Thank you…" she sniffed, "If you will excuse me, my friends are looking for me. I need to go to them." she stood.

"Sure" the first man said, "If you got into trouble just shout."

"OK, thank you for the help." she bowed and went off to the girls waiting for her, who had their jaws on the floor.

"Close your mouths; a fly may take one as its home." Kaya said emotionlessly.

The quickly closed their mouths, "Wow, Kaya, that was awesome!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Hn."

"Ne, Kaya, how did you do that? You were so convincing, they believed you!" Tylor gushed.

"You have to be creative to survive." Kaya smirked, "Anyways, let's get going."

The shopping went smoothly after that, and they went back to the house after three hours, but as they got to the house they were met with Mr. D.

"Mr. D? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked, and when Mr. D was about to answer, he noticed the changes, "Ke-Kenny my boy, is that you?" he then turned to the rest, "Oh my, and that you, Tyson, Rei, Max and Kai? What happened to you?"

The girls sighed, they had to explain to Mr. D now.

**After half an hour.**

"Are you telling me that your bit-beasts turned you into girls as a punishment?" Mr. D was trying to hold his laughter.

They nodded.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you that tomorrow morning we're going to have a reunion here at your house Tys- err.. Tylor!"

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"But, we're girls! We can't let the others see us like this!" Reia tried to reason.

"Don't worry!" Mr. D laughed, "I think they are going to understand just fine! Well, I'm leaving, they already know about the reunion and are coming, so you have to deal with it! Bye now, and have fun!" and he went off.

The girls watched the door where Mr. D left, for a few moment before collapsing on the chairs, "We've got a loooooooooong day tomorrow." Tylor whimpered, the others hang their heads down and groaned.

**END CHAPTER.**

Well, this is my beginning. hope you liked it.

Don't forget to leave me a review. See ya later!

Miako6


	7. Sisters of the Blade Breakes?

Hey guys! Long time no see, I know I didn't update in… what?... ages! Well, you can look at the last chapters of 'kiss me dead' and 'leave me alone' to know my reasons; I'm tired of repeating them.

Oh, and this fic turned out to be half yaoi, so if you don't like this kind of fictions, then there's no need to tell you to where's the back button is, right?

OK, on with the fic!

**Sisters of the Blade Breakers?**

The next morning the blade breakers woke up early, well, Kaya, Reia, Maxina and Kelly; Tyler was half asleep still, so Kaya had to drag her to the bathroom and throw her into filled bathtub.

"What time is it now?" Maxina asked.

"It's…" Kelly looked at the watch, "7:44AM, only fourteen minutes and the other teams will be here."

"Oh, Dear! What are we going to tell them?" Raia sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

"Tell them whatever you want; I'm going to take a shower!" Kaya stood, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"That's Kai in her way; she never changes now does she?" Kelly sighed.

"None sense," Tyler ran to towel through her hair, "she just needs a boyfriend!" she snickered, "Damn her, did she have to throw me in there?"

"Well, you had to wake up somehow!" Maxina and the others laughed.

after a while the white tigers and the all stars arrived followed shortly-two minutes- by the majestics.

"Emm," Emily raised an eyebrow when Reia opened the door for them, "We're here for a reunion, is the blade breakers here?"

Reie sweat-dropped, "Eh… yes, the reunion, come in, and…err… no, they are not here!"

Lee leaned in, eyes narrows, "Who are you by the way? You look familiar somehow…"

"i.. uh.. emm…" Reia felt trapped; they didn't think of what to telll the others yet, then, it hit her, "I'm Rei's sister!"

"What?" a female voice exclaimed, "Get out of my way!" a pink blur moved fast between the group, then it grabbed Reia, "Who are you really? Rei never told me of any sister of his; in fact, he told me that he doesn't have any siblings!"

"No, h-he didn't 'cause he didn't know too! I'm his… uh… long lost sister, Reia!"

"Rei's long lost sister?" the white tiger members all cried out, shocked.

"Ehh… I think you better come in first!" Reia pushed the door open and let the teams in, which they did, but not without the white tigers eyeing her suspiciously making her feel a _little_ tense.

Inside the house, they were greeted by Tyler, Maxina and Kelly, who, too, said that they were sisters of the other three.

"So, why didn't we know about you before?" Johney asked.

"Well," Kelly started, "We were out in a trip around the world, and it's not our fault if our oh- so-thoughtful brothers hadn't mentioned us to you before, right, galls?"

"Yes, that's right!" Maxina and Tyler shouted, _'way to go, Kelly!'_

"And I suppose that Kai has a sister that is in the house here somewhere?" Emily said dryly; she personally didn't like Kai much.

"Err… yeah!" Reia nodded, "She's taking a shower in the bathroom!"

"Guys," Kelly suddenly said, "I'm going to…uh… call Hillary!" and she ran off.

Suddenly, again, the door was thrown open as Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys walked in carelessly, "Where's Kai? I need to talk to him now!" Tala demanded.

Almost all the teams' members paled; the Demolition Boys weren't exactly people to joke around if you wanted to live.

Maxina swallowed, "K-kai isn't here, his si-sister is, but she's in the bathroom right now, so-""Try a better excuse; Kai doesn't have a sister!" Tala glared down at Maxina, "I'll ask again, where's Kai?"

"I-I told you Kai is-isn't here, but if you want you could wait 'till Kaya, Kai's sister, gets out of the bathroom and-ACK!" Maxina was cut when Tala grabbed her from the front of her shirt and moving her so that they were face to face.

The other teams held their breaths.

"I knew Kai since he was a child in the abbey, we grew together and I know for a _fact_ that Kai doesn't have a sister or any other family member aside from Voltaire or else he'd have told me about the-" Tala stopped suddenly and blinked, "Actually, who the hell are you?"

All the people there fell face down anime-style at that.

Maxina held her hands up, "I-I'm Maxina and I'm Max-""You know what? I really don't care," Tala cut her off, again, "So, you just tell me _where the hell can I find Kai or ELSE_?"

Immediately and wordlessly, Maxina pointed a finger to the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Tala dropped her onto the floor and walked up to the bathroom door and pushed it open, "Wait! She's taking…" Maxina trailed off as she knew he wouldn't listen to her.

Tyler and Reia exchanged nervous glanced; sharing the same thought:

Of **all** _times_ and _places_ Kaya only decided to **_forget_** the door to the bathroom **_unlocked_**, now!

Silence swept over them.

**In the bathroom **

Tala pushed the door open and stepped in, "Kai, we need to talk…" the words died out as he looked at the person in front of him, who was supposed to be Kai.

The person turned half around when they heard someone walk in.

And they stared at each others.

Tala realized that he was standing in front of a girl.

Kaya realized that a boy was standing in front of her.

Tala realized that the girl was remarkably looking like Kai.

Kaya realized that the boy was actually Tala.

Tala realized that the Kai-look-alike was hot.

Kaya realized that Tala was checking her out.

Tala realized that this Kai-look-alike had her back turned to him.

Kaya realized that Tala's her boyfriend, even before she was turned into a girl.

Tala realized that he was looking at a bare back.

Kaya realized that Tala was checking her back-side now.

Tala realized that he was staring at a bare back-side.

Kaya realized that she was naked.

Tala realized that he was staring at a naked Kai-look-alike girl.

Silence.

**Out side the bathroom.**

The teams waited, holding their breaths for what was to come.

"You PERVERT!"

They didn't have to wait long.

Objects were flying from the bathroom, followed by a panicking Tala, running for dear life, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it; I thought you were someone else!"

"Shut up," a shampoo was thrown, "How dare you come into here-" a tooth-paste, "While someone's taking a shower-" a cup, "Have you NO SHAME, YOU STUPID-" a tooth-brush, "DAMNED," a stone (A/N: Don't ask; I have no idea…), "HENTAI! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP OFF YOUR FREAKIN' BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE FREAKIN' DOGS, YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE!"

Tala hid behind Spencer, who was pale after hearing the threats that were thrown at Tala, thankful it wasn't him who barged into the bathroom, "Help here, please!"

After only a minute, a girl clad only in a towel that hardly covered her chest and barely going down her you-know-what, she stormed right through the teams and to the Demolition Boys, who tensed at once, and stood there.

She, much to their shock, smiled at them sweetly, "Hello, Ian, Bryan, Spencer!"

"H-hey, err… Kai?" they nodded to her, looking rather stupid.

She then turned to Tala, and glared murderously, "Hello, Tala-hentai!" she greeted dryly.

"Hel-OMPH!" Kaya kicked him up on his chin and Tala instantly fell onto the floor, bloody and unconscious.

Ian whimpered, "That's Kai alright!"

Kaya glared at Reia, who was about to come up with another excuse about them, "Damn straight, I _am_ Kai, _not_ Kaya or whatever!" the teams gasped at this and were about to comment at that, "And _before_ you **dare** say anything, yes, my team and I _turned into girls_, so, whoever have a problem with that, then that's your problem to deal with so fuck off!"

They nodded to her mutely; not wanting to suffer the same fate as Tala did.

Kaya seemed satisfied with that, "That's better, and I don't want anybody call me Kaya!" she stormed off, her long hair swaying behind her.

They let out their breaths and glanced down at Tala, who was still unconscious with a bloody face. What they didn't know was that, they thought the blood was because of the well aimed kicked, but the truth was, when Kai kicked up he hit Tala chin, but because she was wearing a rather _short_ towel, Tala saw her you-know-what, and had a nose bleed.

"You know what?" Enrique smiled wickedly, "Kai looks hot as a girl, you think I could get her into a date with me?"

**Slap!**

Guess who.

**PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! **

Wow, I thought I'd never end this one!

Did it turn out good? Please, tell me what you think, since this is my first humor fiction… and I'm better with angst and horror fictions.

See ya all in the next chapter!

Miako6


	8. Rei's problem

Hey guys! Long time no see, I know I didn't update in… what?... ages! Well, you can look at the last chapters of 'kiss me dead' and 'leave me alone' to know my reasons; I'm tired of repeating them.

Oh, and this fic turned out to be half yaoi, so if you don't like this kind of fictions, then there's no need to tell you to where's the back button is, right?

OK, on with the fic!

**Warning**: girly stuff!

**Rei's Problem**

"So, that's what happened…" Lee murmured after they heard the whole story.

The blade breakers nodded looking at their feet while the other teams' members were still staring at them.

"I take it that Kai didn't like the change much." Ian snickered slyly as he glanced at Tala's abused form, "Shut up, Ian!"

"He- she hasn't gotten out of her room yet…" Johnny said looking at the door where Kai went in, "You think she's depressed about it?"

"Why would she?" Emily asked, "It's a great think to be a girl!"

"Ya, I think that-" Enrique cut himself before he received another slap from Oliver, who was eying him daringly, _'and damn did that hurt…'_

Mariah along with the others chuckled at the Italian blader when she noticed something, "Rei, are you alright?"

The others stopped and turned to look at the squirming girl.

"I'm not… uhh... I don't know…" she stood, "I think I'll go to my room a little"

They nodded and she left. "Wonder what's her problem…"Max whispered to Takao, who shrugged, "Kenny isn't here to ask him…"

Kenny had went to see why Hilary didn't come today; she didn't answer the phone when she called.

"So, you're going to stay in these forms forever..." Robert observed, "What a harsh punishment!" he 'tsk'ed.

"But I like it!" Eddy injected grinning like a fool.

They sweat-dropped, "Not you too!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! KKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Bloody hell?!" they were all startled by the shriek that came from within the room Rei and Kai were in.

"That was Rei!!!" Mariah shouted standing in alarm.

Soon they were all on their feet racing toward the door, Lee and Tala were the first to enter, "Kai, Rei are you two alright?"

They only saw Kai entering the bathroom where Rei seemed to be in, "Kai?"

She only glanced at them then closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Michael asked no one in particular.

"Damn!" Tala exclaimed, and they turned to see what _his_ problem was, "I didn't see what Kai was wearing!!" he said snapping his fingers together.

Their eyes turned half-mooned at him.

"What?!"

**In the batheroom**

"Now, what's all that screaming was about?" Kai made her to the girl who was setting on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

She stopped whoever when Rei turned her tear-streaked face towards her, "I- I don't know what's happening, K-Kai!"

"What do you mean?" she frowned when Rei showed her hand. "Blood?"

Rei nodded and she sniffled.

"Where did you hurt yourself?"

"I didn't…"

"What?" she raised a brow, "Then, where did this blood come from?"

Kai raised the other brow when she saw Rei blushing, "Rei?"

Rei mumbled something but Kai couldn't hear her, so Rei had repeated again and Kai leaned toward her to hear, "**Mumbles, mumbles…**"

"..oh?" Kai said when he heard her.

"… oh…".

As soon as the words registered in Kai's mind she blushed a deep shade of crimson, "OH!"

(A/N: I tend to do that a lot, ppl who know me will understand that at once… -'')

"What should I do, Kai?" Rei cried, "I didn't do anything to hurt myself!!"

"Umm," Kai started, "Rei, wait here; I'll come back in a minute."

"B-but-" before Rei could say anything, Kai cut her off, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, now wait here."

She stood and left the bathroom.

"I hope you're right, Kai…"

**In the room**

They teams jumped when the bathroom door opened to reveal Kai, who blinked when she saw that they were still in the room, "Kai!" Lee hurried to her, "What happened? We heard crying but couldn't make out the words!"

'_Oh, great; they were trying to listen'_, Kai's face darkened.

Tala stared at Kai; she was wearing her usual attire, a sleeveless black top, red arm-guards, baggy pants and the trade-mark scarf. But oh, did her top look good on her?

He drooled.

"Emm," she pushed Lee away and turned to look at her targets, "Mariah, Emily, come with me."

They blinked in surprise but followed Kai into the bathroom.

The rest blinked and looked at each others, then shrugged.

A minutes later Mariah came out and dragged Max and Takao into the bathroom with her.

Two minutes later the door opened yet again, and red-faced Kai rushed out of the bathroom, Emily just behind her and catching her by her scarf and dragging her back into the bathroom, "Leave me out of this! I want nothing to do with _that_!!!"

"Oh, no you won't! You need to know this, and you'll know it _now_!" she continued pulling her to the bathroom.

Kai struggled against her with all her might, "_Noooo_!!! I don't want to! Tala, do _something_!! Save me!"

Tala stood to rescue Kai, but a glare from Emily, one that promised pain, stopped him, "I'm sorry, Kai… uhh… I'm sure whatever it is that you're being forced into isn't that…. Err… bad!"

Kai froze in shock as she stared at the boy that was supposed to be the most trustful person in her life in betrayal.

Emily took that chance to pull her into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind her. That seemed to make Kai realize what just happened.

From the bathroom the other teams' members heard Kai's shriek, "Tala, you **_traitor_**! How _could_ you do this to me!!!! I'll get you for this, mark my words!!"

They turned to the unblinking red-head, "You're dead meat, wolfy." Kevin patted him on the shoulder.

Tala stood numbly, still registering Kai's words, then paling even more than he already was and whimpered, "Why does this have to always happen to me?"

The others sat to comfort him.

**In the bathroom**

_What happened to make Kai react the way she did._

"Rei, what happened?" Mariah jumped when she saw Rei on the bathroom's tiled floor.

"She's bleeding… uhh… down there…" Kai said the last bit blushing.

"Bleeding?" Emily repeated as she and Mariah exchanged glances before realization hit them, "Oh, that!"

"I think we need to get Takao and Max, too" Mariah said as she went to get the new girls.

She returned just after a few seconds with the two said girls, "What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Rei, Max, Takao, Kai," Emily took a deep breath, "Since you're now girls, some…. Changes… happened to your bodies."

"That," Mariah pointed toward Rei, "Is one of them."

"Bleeding?" Kai raised an eye-brow.

"Yes, and that will happen to you all… monthly!"

"Why?" Takao dreaded the answer.

"Because your bodies are becoming a fully grown woman's body" Emily squealed, "Isn't that great?"

"Great!?" Kai shrieked while Rei simply fainted.

"Anyways," Mariah started, her face turning serious, "You need to be prepared for them, and it's called…" a dramatic pause, "A PMS!"

"What," Max swallowed, "What kind of preparing do we need to do?"

"You have to need some stuff, and wear another-" Mariah got cut off by Kai.

"Wear? Why, how long does this last?"

"Emm, it depends…some last two days while other can be for about a week, you'll have some major mood swings, no, not like the ones of a pregnant woman, and your stomach may hurt like hell-" "That's _IT_!!" Kai shouted face red with embarrassment, "I'm out of here!" with that she stormed out of the bathroom.

(A/N: You know what happened after that… sooo…)

Max and Takao watched in a daze as Emily brought Kai back and she and Mariah continued their lecture.

The three of them were so envious of Rei, who was out cold during all of it, so, they listened with a groan as they hang their heads down.

**END CHAPTER**

I'm sorry I didn't update this fic for a long while now… I had my mid-term exams and I had to study for it…

Anyways… I know it was almost stupid, but it's better than nothing…

So, tell me what you think in a review, k?

See ya all in the next chapter!

**Miako6**


	9. Another Problem

Finally able to write this chapter… phew. It's the final exams here, but I finished studying, the next and last exam I'll be having will be on Sunday, 14/1/2007… I know what you guys are thinking. That day have passed!!

The reason is I'm writing thins on Thursday, 11/1/2007, soon to be Friday, 12/1/2007… it's 11:20pm now…

You'd ask why I didn't post it in time when I finished, ne? Well, university system blocks FanFiction, damn it… heh, I'll be cursing them every time I talk about them, 'till they unblock it again.

Anyways, let's start the fic, I talked too much.

**Warning: this chapter is a little bit angst. And be aware, rated 'M' because of Tyson's big mouth.**

**Another Problem**

After the small incident with Rei, Emily and Mariah suggested that they go shopping.

Well, it was more like force them with blackmail, but anyways, Hillary didn't come with them, she had business to take care of, and wasn't going to be with them for days.

(A/N: it's more like I want to get rid of her; I _hate_ Hillary!!! She won't be in the fic anymore, yay!"

Now they were walking through the mall, buying what the 'experienced' girls thought was necessary, which was costing the boys to hold many bags, and most were heavy, "I just want to know what they bought!"

"Stop whimpering you big baby!" Mariah scolded at Tala, "What are you good for then if you weren't boys?"

"Tala," Lee called, "If you want to live, just do as they say."

"Yeah," Michael nodded in agreement, "If you don't, they'll make your life miserable."

"Thanks for the big comfort." Tala gulped, remembering Kai's threat. He then heard her coughing and paled, thinking she was going to get her revenge now, but he realized she was coughing into her hand; her cheeks had a small hint of red on them.

He frowned.

"Just how the hell did we end up with them?" Bryan mumbled to himself, but most the guys heard him, drawing Tala's attention away from Kai, who stopped her coughing by now.

"Because Kai's with them?" Spenser offered.

"Right…" he huffed then glared back at Ian, who wasn't suffering like them, "Why aren't you helping?"

"Because I'm too 'young' for it!" Ian skidded his way to the front.

"Lucky midget…"

And they kept following the girls, happily.

Or, not.

Mariah had knocked onto someone's back when she wasn't looking. She looked up and winced when she saw an ugly boy glaring at her, a group of boys with him, he had a faint black eye and bandages around his head and arms.

The other boys were better then him, but one of them looked like someone beat the hell out of him; his arm was broken and had more bandages than the first one.

"Watch where you're looking, sweety!"

Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Kai recognized them at once; they were the same group who they encountered before.

Mariah frowned, "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean it!"

"Geeze, you should be gentle when you treat girls, you know!" Emily stepped up, too, "That was rude!"

"And I care because?" he smirked down at Emily and held her chin in his hand, "You know, you look cute."

The boys glared and were about to take action when they heard a voice talking, "Let her go."

"Now, why would I do tha-" he halted as he saw a familiar girl with two-toned blue hair, glaring at him, he unconsciously touched his cheek and eye where she had slapped him before, "Err… you…"

"Yes, me," Kai hissed, "Now, I suggest you let go of her if you know what's best for you." She then narrowed her eyes more, "If not…"

Emily was free at once.

"Good boy, now leave with your idiotic friends before I let them take care of you." She pointed back with her thumb at the Demolition boys, who wore their serious faces and glared at them coldly.

The boy stepped back several feet, and nervously walked away from them.

Kai smirked; satisfied with herself.

"What was all that about?" Robert asked, hands on hips.

"We had this incident with them last time we came here." Max laughed.

"What happened?" Steve's curiosity sparked.

"They had cornered Kai and tried to…uhh… flirt with her, but she got annoyed." Tyson grinned when she saw Kai's face.

Their eyes widened, "What happened after that?" Tala's eyes narrowed; no one had the right to touch Kai but him, _just_ him!

"Let's just say Kai dealt them the beating of their lives." Rei snickered, "She even got all the people in the mall to beat them, and they ended dealing with the police."

"They deserve it, but damn, I want to put my hands on them," Tala hissed, "They'd be in the hospital for a month if I had my way with him!"

The other Demolition boys smirked at Tala, causing the rest to snicker at his protectiveness.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they finished shopping after two more hours, they got ready to leave, only to see it was storming outside.

"Is this some kind of punishment from god for our deeds?" Tala grumbled.

"Oh, great!" Mariah sighed, "Looks like we'll need to stay here until the storm passes…"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "We'll do something else 'till then."

A growling sounded and they all glared at Tyson, who laughed nervously, "Ehh, how did you know it was me?"

"You could call it the 'sixth sense'." Rei answer with half mooned eyes. "Wow, I never believed it was true, but I guess it is then," they sweat-dropped, "Anyways, let's go get some food; I'm _hungry_!"

Soon, they were in a cafeteria by the exit/entrance of the mall, ordering food for each of them, Kai and the Demolition boys ordered juice only, though.

"You sure you can eat all that?" Eddy asked eyes Tyson's six cheese burgers, five beef sandwiches and three cans of Pepsi. For his answer, Tyson swallowed all her food in less than five minutes, "Ugh, where do you keep all that!"

Tyson just grinned at him. "Tyson, "Oliver tsked at her, "It isn't healthy to eat that kind of food that much!"

"I don't care."

"Who's going to pay for all that anyways?" Ian asked glancing at all the food that was ordered, "It will cost us a lot!"

"Everyone pays for what they ordered, easy!" Enrique answered, earning nods from the others. "But I didn't bring my money with me…" Max mumbled. Rei and Kenny blushed and nodded, "We too… we don't usually pay when we buy anything…"

"Why wouldn't you?" Kevin asked, "And who pays then if you don't?"

Four fingers pointed at Kai, who was sipping her orange juice, eyes closed. But one eye opened half way when she felt eyes on her.

"So, Mr. Dickenson gives you money to spend on the team?" Michael asked. "No." Kai closed her eye and sipped on her juice again.

"Huh?" Lee blinked, as did the others, "Then how do you pay for all that?"

"Hn," Kai glared, "Why do you ask?" Lee shrugged, "Well, if you don't pay for their stuff or their…" a glance at Tyson's empty plates of food, "…Food… they eat from Mr. D money, then where do you get that much money from?"

Kai glared some more then closed his eyes again, "From my own account."

"Your _own_ account?!" they shouted, surprised. Kai raised an eye brow at that, "How did you manage that without running out of money, yet?"

Kai just shrugged. Tala and the Demolition boys snickered at the faces of the other teams' members.

"Ah, well," Tyson laughed, "We're all finished and the waitress's coming, pay up, Kai!"

"No."

"Huh?" all eyes widened.

"I said 'no'." Kai repeated. "Why not? You always did before!" Tyson shouted.

"But not this time." Kai sighed, "I'll pay for the Demolition boys and Kenny, but the rest of you will have to deal on your own."

"What!?" she cried out, "And why Kenny alone?"

"He updates my beyblade." A small explanation was all what Tyson got, then Kai took out her credit card and gave it to the waitress and she left; she had heard them and knew who was paying and who wasn't yet. She came after a minute and gave it back to Kai.

"But, Kai, you can't do that to us!!" Tyson screamed at her. "I can and I did." Kai stated calmly, still sipping, eyes closed, "You all need to learn responsibility, you're not children anymore, take care of yourselves; I won't be there looking after you everyday. What will you do then when you have a problem and I'm not there?"

Max, Kenny and Rei felt embarrassed as they lowered their heads; Kai was right.

Tyson's face went red, "You're just a jerk, and you know what?" she shouted making all of them look at her, "You're just like your grandfather!"

At that, Kai's eyes snapped open in shock.

The Demolition boys cursed; this wasn't good at all.

"You think you're just too good to be with us!" Tyson continued, "You don't want to pay because you're just too avaricious, rich girl!" she taunted, "You just think you're better than anyone else here, but let me tell you something. We don't care about you; in fact we all here hate you and despise the earth you walk on! As much as you want to believe we ever wanted you with us, we don't. I regret saving you from that frozen lake. You should have drowned there and died!"

"Wha-" Kai was about to say something but Tyson cut her, "We only needed you to win our difficult matches, but even the last one you lost to Spenser. You're useless now, and we don't want an emotionless machine and a cold-hearted loser that betrayed us with us in our team! Why don't you just go back to that bastard your grandfather and let us finally get rid of you? You surely won't mind that, I'm sure; you don't have feelings to start with. Or better yet, why don't you go crawling back to Boris? He'll be thrilled to have his pretty perfect dog with him at his service again. May be even in his bed, spending passionate nights together with you screaming his name in delight, moaning for more as he-" **SLAP**.

Silence was so overwhelming as Tyson held her cheek with her hand, staring at Kai.

Kai's was standing, her hand was still up after she slapped Tyson, her face was crimson red, and her eyes were glazed with-to the Blade Breakers and the other teams' shock- unshed tears. She glared at Tyson as she lowered her hand, "If money means this much to you, then you can have my credit card for yourself." She threw her credit card at her, and then turned her back to them and walked away out of the mall, "Count me out of your team, I hope you're happy now."

"Kai, wait, where are you going?" Johnny called after her. "None of your business… not that you care anyways."

"But," Johnny lowered his voice as Kai walked out of his sight, her hair and scarf trailing behind her, "It's storming out…"

They stared out at the storm, where Kai left in silence, before Tala glared at Tyson and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, "How dare you? How dare you say something like that about Kai?" he hissed at her, "Answer me!"

"I-I… I don't know…" Tyson shook her head, "I was-" "Smart thing to say, Tyson." Lee cut her, "No one is that heartless to say what you did!"

"You really did it this time," Robert glared, "How could you even say something like that about her and Boris? Have you no shame at all?"

"I didn't mean what I said!" Tyson shook her head harder, "I didn't think; I was just angry!"

"Well done, Tyson," Rei narrowed her eyes at her plate, "You just got us to lose our captain and gained a credit card instead, you should be proud of yourself."

"Try and use it well; or else you'll ran out of money in less than a day." Johnny looked at her in disgust.

"I never thought I'll hear you say something like that to anyone, I'm really disappointed in you!" Emily said frowning, "I don't like Kai much, but no one deserves to be treated like that!"

"You disgust me." Tala threw her back into her chair and walked away, "I'm going to look for Kai; the storm is bad out!"

Silence fell upon them again, as they waited for the storm to pass. No one talked as every one was in their own thoughts, until a whisper reached their ears.

"I'm sorry…" Tyson whispered.

"I hate you." Ian hissed. "I really am sorry." Tyson sobbed, "I didn't mean it."

"Tell that to Kai," Spenser said with his arms crossed, "She's the one you need to say sorry to."

"It's late," Mariah stated, "We better take a taxi or something and get back."

They all stood, Oliver paid for all of them, including Max, Rei and Tyson, and left. The Majestics called their limousine and went back to the dojo.

XXXXXXXXXX (A/M: I thought about ending it here but I thought it would be too cruel, but then again, I am cruel, however I'm having a free time and I plan to put it to good use.)

Three hours went by at the dojo, still no one talked as they used to and everyone was getting worried; Tala and Kai hadn't returned yet.

"I'm worried…"Ian mumbled to himself as he gazed out the window, the storm was still going. "They'll be fine," Bryan sat next to him, "They'll be back soon." Ian looked at him for a second then returned to gaze out again, "I hope you're right."

Spenser, setting behind, sighed as he listened to them.

The Majestics were passing their time playing chess.

The White Tigers were meditating.

The All Stars were bey battling.

Kenny was typing on Dizzy, who was silent for once.

Max, Rei and Tyson were setting on their own, feeling guilty.

"They're late…" Max whispered sadly. Rei and Tyson nodded, "I'm worried…" Tyson sniffed, "It's all my fault."

Rei and Max glanced at her then looked away again and sighed; this was getting them no where.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tala was still looking for Kai in the streets of Tokyo.

By now he was walking, he got tired after two hours of non-stop running while calling Kai's name, and now walking for an hour. Kai was no where to be found and Tala was getting worried more than ever; the storm was bad and he remembered seeing Kai coughing back in the mall.

This was bad.

He stopped to catch his breath and think, this was Kai who he was looking for, if she wasn't in the city where would she be?

His eyes widened as he smacked himself mentally, '_Of course!_' his head snapped to the direction of the park, '_Why_ _didn't I think of there before!?_'

He broke into another run to the park, which wasn't far away.

About ten minutes later, Tala found himself in the now empty park, he darted his eyes everywhere to catch sight of his fairy phoenix, which wasn't long before he found a lone figure setting by the lake. His eyes softened as he walked to her.

Kai was setting gazing at the water of the lake rippling as the rain drops fell on its surface. Her legs were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she rested her chin on them.

She heard a sound behind her and turned to find Tala setting down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leaning her against his chest, "You'll get sick if you stay here." He noticed the red tints on her cheeks, "Let's go back."

Kai shook her head, "They…they don't want me…"

"They do."

"Ty-Tyson-" Kai chocked on a sob, "Tyson doesn't…she sa-said…" she looked up at Tala and he found tears running down her face, she wasn't able to continue talking as she remembered what Tyson had said to her.

"She didn't know what she was talking about." Tala hugged her close, and felt her hug him back, gripping the back of his shirt in her fists tightly as she sobbed.

Tala bit his lip as he cursed silently; Tyson's words really hurt Kai, deeply. He made a mental note to beat her up when he saw her next time.

He then was alarmed when he felt Kai go limp in his arms. He pushed her away a little to check on her, she was flushed red, and even thought it was cold and storming, Kai felt hot.

Kai was unconscious and had a fever.

"Kuso!" Tala picked her up and ran as fast as he could with Kai in his arms to the dojo, hoping he wasn't too far away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The worried teens were startled when they heard the door open and slam shut as someone entered the house. They all rushed there and saw a soaked wet Tala holding an equally wet unconscious Kai in his arms.

"She…" Tala gasped, "She's sick… needs medical help….now!"

Robert wanted to take Kai from him but Tala refused, holding her for dear life, he sighed, "I'm going to call Mr. Dickenson.". Rei then stepped in, "Follow me!" she then went to Kai's room and opened the door. Tala followed her and placed Kai on her bed.

"Take this." Eddy handed Tala a towel, which he took and dried his hair with. Tala's hair had fell down on his shoulders, and it surprised them how tall it actually was; it reached a little over his shoulder blades.

"Get me some dry and warm clothes for Kai!" he ordered as he removed her scarf and arm guards then ran the towel over her arms, face and neck.

Max and Emily went to look for the clothes.

Kai was sweaty and panting harshly, "…Tala..." she turned her face to one side as she moaned. Tala took her hand in his and held on tightly, "Relax, I'm here." He lent down to her neck, "Try to rest."

The others looked on curiously; it seemed like something was going on between Tala and Kai as they watched him nuzzle her neck lovingly.

Max and Emily returned with the clothes and placed it on a chair near Kai's bed.

"Get out." A cold voice ordered, and they found Bryan glaring at them.

They got the hint and walked out, leaving Tala and Kai alone in the room; this was a private moment between the two of them and everyone knew how the Russians felt about showing emotions in public.

Spenser closed the door behind them as he was the last to get out.

"It's my fault, right?" Tyson asked when they all settled in the living room.

No one answered her as they stared at her; they knew it was.

She did too and she sighed, "I hope she gets better soon," She buried her face in her arms, "I need to say sorry to her…" she sobbed, "…I didn't mean for this to happen…I didn't"

**END CHAPTER!**

Ahh, I finally finished this one! It's 11:26 AM and 10 pages… took me long, it troubled me too much.

Heh, this chapter wasn't a humor one, I know. Emm, it started one but ended angst… what can I do? Angst is my specialty, check 'kiss me dead' or 'I'm going to die' if you don't believe me!

Or my shaman king fic, 'a broken soul' and 'my destiny'…. Oh, and the Dragon Ball Z one 'leave me alone'… hehe… they're all angst!

Anyways, this fic may contain mature stuff in the future, but I'll make sure of that and tell you, I'm even thinking of adding some lemons, but they'll have a warning before them so that if anyone who doesn't like it will just pass it.

Oh, yeah! You all thought it was Kai who slapped Enrique before when he asked if she'd go on a date with him, I want to tell you it wasn't Kai.

It was **Oliver** who slapped him.

Told you this fic would turn half yaoi. Enrique and Oliver are together, but Enrique likes to flirts with girls.

Ok, now let me clear out the pairings, I changed them, by the way. I only watched the first season and some episodes of the third, so I don't know the new characters much.

Tala and Kai. Lee and Rei. Spenser and Max. Johnny and Tyson. Ian and Kenny

New pairings, ne? well, I didn't find some of those pairing, sooooo…

I claim first Ian/Kenny pairing!!! XD

Is Spenser/Max new? I'd love to know it is… Heh…

I was having troubles with Tyson, I'm used to his Japanese name better, so I'll be changing it to Takao starting the next chapter, k?

This was the longest chapter for this fic. -

Anyways, I need more ideas for this fic for the future chapters, I know what I'll be writing for the next one and I have an idea for another one, but I need more. So, if you have please, tell them to me in a review. Thank you. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

See ya all in the next chapter.

**Miako6**


End file.
